


less than three is just a tease (send those nudes, make me drool)

by fragiledrug



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alien Biology, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexting, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 08:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragiledrug/pseuds/fragiledrug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time it happens, they’re six months into their five year mission. Spock had broken up with Nyota a week, two days and twelve hours ago. On a ship of only four hundred plus people, news of their terminated relationship traveled fast. He’s sitting at his station during a quiet shift when his PADD beeps, indicating he has a new message. Blinking, he pulls it up. There’s no source and the name is clearly some kind of moniker or alias.</p><p>[tomcat] tell me about your dick</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write shameless porn, so I did. Title is from SEXTING by Blood On The Dance Floor.

The first time it happens, they’re six months into their five year mission. Spock had broken up with Nyota a week, two days and twelve hours ago. On a ship of only four hundred plus people, news of their terminated relationship traveled fast. He’s sitting at his station during a quiet shift when his PADD beeps, indicating he has a new message. Blinking, he pulls it up. There’s no source and the name is clearly some kind of moniker or alias.

[tomcat] tell me about your dick

Spock stares at the screen for a full minute before subtly turning to peruse the bridge. The rest of the crew has their eyes forward, apparently intent on their work. Nyota is deciphering a message Starfleet forwarded them; Ensign Chekov and Lieutenant Sulu are conferring over a map; Captain Kirk is slouched in his chair, feet kicked out in front of himself, looking very much like he’s about to fall asleep. He returns to his PADD just in time for another message to appear.

[tomcat] it’s gotta be different from a human cock right?

Despite himself, Spock feels compelled to reply.

[LCDRSpock] It is different, yes. This is an inappropriate line of conversation, however, particularly as I have no idea who you are.

[tomcat] if I give you a hint, will you send me a picture?

[LCDRSpock] That sounds reasonable.

[tomcat] I have blue eyes.

Spock frowns minutely at his screen. There are a number of individuals aboard the USS _Enterprise_ with blue eyes. Blue is a rather common eye color in humans, after all. Still, it was a hint, and he had agreed to send a picture. Without further thought to the issue, he quickly snaps an image of the console in front of him and attaches it to his reply.

[LCDRSpock] There are a number of blue eyed individuals on this ship. That is not an acutely defining hint.

[tomcat] that’s a sexy station but I meant a picture of you

[LDCRSpock] You did not specify what the picture had to be of.

[tomcat] touché

The messages stop, and he spends the rest of the shift working silently, the conversation pushed to the back of his mind until he could meditate on it later.


	2. Chapter 2

The second time is when he’s alone in his quarters. It’s been three days since the first contact. Spock is sitting at his desk, finishing up some paperwork he knows Captain Kirk won’t be able to get to with his other reports. When his PADD beeps, he doesn’t immediately check it, but then it beeps again and he pulls it toward him. He has two messages, both from his anonymous ‘tomcat’.

[tomcat] I’m lonely

[tomcat] how do you pleasure yourself?

He didn’t intend to respond but he finds himself doing so anyway.

[LCDRSpock] If you give me another hint I may be inclined to answer that question.

[tomcat] I’m 26

Once again, the information offered is not enough for Spock to make any concrete conclusions. There are a number of people on board who could be 26 standard years of age, particularly since the crew of the USS _Enterprise_ is comprised mostly of cadets fresh from the Academy. That is not to say they are incompetent. No, they are easily the brightest, and Spock couldn’t be more secure with his decision to step up as First Officer instead of aiding the efforts to establish and repopulate New Vulcan.

[LCDRSpock] I do not engage in the practice of masturbation. It is an unnecessary activity.

[tomcat] it’s not unnecessary

[tomcat] it relieves stress

[tomcat] plus it feels awesome

[tomcat] you should try it

[tomcat] right now

Spock feels one of his eyebrows lift at the suggestion. He’s mid-reply when another message pops up.

[tomcat] I’ll do it with you and send a picture when I come

Slowly, rather stiltedly, he deletes his previous in progress message and stares at the screen. He should say in no indecisive terms he isn’t interested and turn off his PADD for the night. He should, but… he’s curious. (That’s all it is, he rationalizes; healthy curiosity, an experiment.)

[LCDRSpock] I accept.

[tomcat] really???

[tomcat] wow, okay

[tomcat] first tell me what your dick looks like

Spock hesitates. Vulcan anatomy is a well-guarded secret, like many other Vulcan aspects. As a hybrid, however, his physiology is muted and his genitalia in particular are far more human in appearance and function. After a moment, he sends a reply, ignoring the way his face is burning.

[LCDRSpock] My penis parallels those of most other humanoid species in that it is an erectile structure, only without exterior sheath or foreskin. When flaccid, it is almost fully retracted inside of the body as a protective measure. The most noticeable difference, besides my lack of external, pendulous scrotum, is the ridges near the head. There are two, and when aroused they become enlarged.

[tomcat] oh my god

[tomcat] do you mean enlarge like… knot?

[LCDRSpock] It is similar to knotting, yes. I am also capable of self-lubrication.

[tomcat] oh my god

[LCDRSpock] That is the second time you have said “oh my god”.

[tomcat] yeah, I’m just… oh fuck that’s hot

[tomcat] how big are you?

Spock is glad he’s alone then because he’s visibly flushing. He’s never measured himself before. After standing and engaging the privacy locks (just in case), he strips out of his uniform pants. In order to get any kind of measurement, he has to stroke himself to arousal. It’s not a difficult task; he’s half-hard already and as a result his cock has slid several inches out of his body. He has to reply one-handedly.

[LCDRSpock] I have never measured myself before.

[tomcat] so you’re measuring now?

[tomcat] does that mean you’re naked?

[LCDRSpock] Only partially.

[tomcat] I’ve been naked since I first messaged you

For some reason, that makes Spock’s breathing hitch. He’s fully hard now. Glancing down, he quickly measures himself.

[LCDRSpock] 6.5 in length, 2.5 in girth.

[tomcat] oh fuck

[tomcat] I bet you’d fill me up nicely

Spock is forced to admit, at that point, it is no longer curiosity urging him on. He continues to stroke himself, legs unconsciously falling apart.

[LCDRSpock] I would not know. I have never engaged in coitus with anyone.

[tomcat] on top of everything else you’re a virgin?

[LCDRSpock] Do not seem so surprised. Vulcans do not engage in intimacy lightly.

[tomcat] are you still touching yourself?

[LCDRSpock] Yes.

[tomcat] do you like it?

[LCDRSpock] Yes.

[tomcat] oh fuck I’m so hard right now

[tomcat] and so close

[tomcat] I really want you inside me

The next message is a picture of a human cock, flushed red and hard, ejaculate streaking down the underside. It sends Spock over the edge and he comes with a startled cry he doesn’t have time or the presence of mind to stifle. His own ejaculate spills over his hand. He sits there panting for several moments, shivering faintly.

[tomcat] same time tomorrow?

[LCDRSpock] I would not be averse to another conversation.


	3. Chapter 3

The next night, Spock is expecting the message when it comes and has already (logically) set aside his work for the evening.

[tomcat] hey beautiful

[tomcat] did it hurt?

Spock frowns minutely as he enters his reply.

[LCDRSpock] I do not understand your query. Did what hurt, precisely?

[tomcat] when you fell from heaven, you angel

[LCDRSpock] …

[tomcat] send me a picture

[tomcat] of yourself this time

[tomcat] can I see your cock?

Spock inhales and exhales deeply and slowly, trying to calm the abrupt heat that skitters through his nerves and lights him up like a comet. He’s never been so affected by simple words before. It’s unsettling and exciting.

[LCDRSpock] I will send a picture of my penis if you tell me your name.

[tomcat] let’s compromise

[tomcat] I’ll tell you my initials

[LCDRSpock] That will be sufficient.

[tomcat] jtk

_JTK_ , Spock thinks, committing the initials to memory so he can look them up later.

[tomcat] picture?

[tomcat] I’ll send you one back

[tomcat] I’m feeling frisky tonight

He doesn’t hesitate this time, standing and removing his uniform pants. He sets them aside. Like the previous night, he’s half-hard and it takes little provocation to get a full erection, blood pulsing through him hot and heavy with anticipation. Taking himself in hand, he strokes a few times, thumbing over the ridges and head and shivering at the sensation. Before he can talk himself out of this, he picks up his PADD, snaps an image and immediately hits send.

[tomcat] if I were there right now I’d suck that beautiful cock

[tomcat] do you want me to suck you off?

[LCDRSpock] I…

[tomcat] spock, you’re over thinking

[tomcat] let me help fix that

The next message is another picture. It’s the humans’ cock again, but this time he’s visibly kneeling on a bed, legs spread wide, two fingers shoved deeply inside his own ass. Spock swallows thickly and strokes himself, adding a bit more pressure. His breath is stuttering out of lungs unevenly.

[LCDRSpock] Vulcan semen has a rather unique quality.

[tomcat] oh yeah?

[LCDRSpock] Yes. It has a saccharine flavor.

[tomcat] have you ever tasted yours?

[LCDRSpock] No. I would rather you tasted it.

[tomcat] oh my god

[tomcat] you’re killing me

[tomcat] I’ve got three fingers in now

[LCDRSpock] Show me.

Without warning, a notification pops up on his PADD. It’s a request for live visual. Spock’s mouth goes dry. He hits ‘accept’. The visual comes on with a flicker and the next thing he knows he’s watching as three fingers pump in and out of tomcat/JTK’s asshole. He can’t see any higher than his lower abdomen, which is slim but well-defined. His hole stretches around his fingers, red and obscene and his cock bounces with every thrust. Spock is captivated, absently stroking harder and faster, pumping into his fist. JTK grabs his cock, pumps three times and comes, ejaculate arcing onto the screen. Spock follows suit with a deep groan. The visual shuts off and a message appears.

[tomcat] did you like the show?

[LCDRSpock] It was… fascinating.

[tomcat] maybe next time you can give me one

[LCDRSpock] Maybe. Is your PADD undamaged?

[tomcat] yeah, I wiped it off, don’t worry (;


	4. Chapter 4

Distantly, Spock thinks he should feel guilty. It has not been long enough since his and Nyota’s break up for him to be engaging in such behavior. He doesn’t feel guilty, though. He feels thrilled. Every session with tomcat/JTK is a new experience. Between the masturbation and dirty talk, he realizes he’s made some kind of connection. They get along well, even when they aren’t trying to push each other to the edge. JTK is intelligent and clever, quick-witted and so beautiful Spock has to fight the desire to covet him in a very un-Vulcan-like manner.

He hasn’t been too busy to look up the initials against the crew roster, but just then he doesn’t want the mystery ruined. Not yet.

He is the first to engage the fourth time.

[LCDRSpock] Are you prepared for a show?

[tomcat] are you offering to perform?

[LCDRSpock] I am.

[tomcat] then I’m ready

Spock sends the request for a live visual. He’s already stripped down completely in preparation, cock hard and aching. Still, when the request is accepted and the screen changes to show the image the recipient is receiving, he flushes and falters, not sure what to do next. Taking a deep breath, he forces calm through his body and closes his eyes, hands wandering down his chest, his stomach, until he grips his cock loosely, stripping it with slow, teasing strokes. It isn’t long until he’s pumping in earnest, hips jerking instinctively. JTK, cunning human that he is, must have done something because suddenly there’s a voice, though it’s electronically distorted and impossible to recognize.

_“God, you’re even more gorgeous in motion.”_

Spock makes a startled noise and falters again.

_“I’m sorry. I just… fuck, please keep going.”_

Even through the electronic distortion Spock can hear the husky, breathless quality to JTK’s voice. It makes him shudder and he starts up again, going slow once more. He thumbs over the ridges and head, smearing pre-come around.

_“You said you self-lubricate. Can I… is there a way I can see that?”_

The heat that bursts in Spock is eviscerating.

“Yes.”

Shifting, he runs his hand down his cock to the very base, and then gently, carefully fingers the opening from which it slides out. There was already a light sheen covering his length but at the touch more is released, running out in slick rivulets. He hears a sound that could be a sharp intake of breath.

_“Slick your fingers up and suck on them for me.”_

Spock is aware of his flush darkening even as he lifts a hand to his mouth and pointedly licks his index and middle fingers before sucking them into his mouth. His reward is a low moan that he unconsciously echoes. He doesn’t realize he’s been fucking into his other hand until he abruptly comes, back arched, fingers still in his mouth. He draws them out slowly, panting. He glances down at his PADD just in time to see the screen change, switching from his visual to JTK’s. He’s got his legs spread wide and appears to be riding some kind of green-colored phallus, bouncing up and down on it, impaling himself over and over again. He comes hard, ribbons of white painting his lower stomach, Spock’s name a promise on his tongue. Spock wishes he were there, so he could lick him clean.

_“…Spock. I’ll give you another hint.”_

The visual shifts and when it resettles, it’s focused on a gold command shirt.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, I accidentally wrote angst.

Spock is not an idiot. In fact, by both human and Vulcan standards, he’s a genius. Which is why the blatant, obvious fact of whom it is he’s been engaging in inappropriate behavior with all but smacks him over the head and leaves him in a state of shock for nearly an hour after seeing that gold command shirt on his PADD. There are a number of individuals aboard the USS _Enterprise_ who wear gold; Chekov, for one, but his initials aren’t JTK. Adding in that particular bit of information leaves him with only one person: James Tiberius Kirk, his Captain. He’s been watching his Captain masturbate. He masturbated with him, and for him.

Spock can’t breathe.

He goes to the observation deck to try to clear his racing mind.

Jim is there, and Spock freezes in the doorway, staring at the human’s silhouetted form. Spock must stand there too long, frozen like a Terran deer in headlights, because Jim turns his head, catching sight of him in his peripheral vision.

“Spock?”

“Captain,” he replies automatically, going instantly rigid. He folds his hands behind his back.

“You look pale. Are you okay?”

“I am well.”

Jim seems to consider the verity of his words. Finally, he nods, gesturing to the seat beside himself. Spock visibly hesitates and Jim frowns.

“…you figured it out.”

Everything in Spock clenches at the condemning statement. He swallows, forcing himself to reply.

“Yes. It was… more than obvious after I saw the shirt.”

More than obvious before, too, but he hadn’t wanted to see that and had let a sheet of willing ignorance slip over his eyes. Ignorance of any kind was abhorrent.

Jim looks back out at the gaping expanse of black, dotted here and there by stars.

“I didn’t expect you to play along. Imagine my surprise when you actually agreed that first time.”

“Sir—”

“And then when you initiated tonight’s show… fuck, I seriously lost it. I wasn’t going to reveal myself that fast but I wanted you to know.”

Spock tilts his head, trying (and failing) to ignore the rush of arousal that sweeps through him at the reminder of the activities he’d taken part in earlier that evening.

“Why? You could have continued to string me along.”

 _And I would have gone,_ Spock adds mentally.

Jim makes a quiet, thoughtful noise.

“…I realized it’s not a game. That I… want _you_.”

He looks back over at Spock and his eyes are bright and earnest even in the placid dim of the observation deck. Spock doesn’t know how to respond so he turns and walks out.


	6. Chapter 6

There’s a message waiting for him when he gets back to his room.

[tomcat] I’m sorry

Spock doesn’t respond. He settles in the middle of his quarters and slips into a meditative trance. He tries to sort through his disorganized thoughts, tries to figure out what it is he feels. When he emerges from his mind two hours later, he has another message.

[tomcat] can we talk?

[LCDRSpock] I believe we have done enough talking.

Spock turns his PADD off and doesn’t turn it back on until just before he has to report to the bridge for his shift. There’s a message, but he doesn’t read it, simply marks it as read and moves on. Throughout his shift, he focuses on his work. Jim attempts to approach him twice. Spock rebuffs him with professionalism. When his shift ends, he immediately returns to his quarters. Curiosity gets the better of him and he opens the last message.

[tomcat] please

That single ‘please’ is his undoing.

[LCDRSpock] I will you give one chance to explain.

[tomcat] I’m in love with you

Spock feels like all the air has been sucked out of the room. Before he can even begin to formulate a reply, his door sensor chirps and Jim steps inside, not bothering to wait for Spock to grant him permission to enter. He strides across the room, stopping right in front of Spock and dropping to his knees.

“I misspoke last night; it was never a game, I wasn’t ever playing with you.”

Jim’s hands come to rest on his thighs and Spock inhales sharply. The touch is electric, even through his uniform pants.

“Why, then, did you say it was?”

“Because I was – am – fucking terrified of being rejected.”

Spock stares down at Jim for nearly a minute, processing his words. Finally, he gives the barest of sighs. To another Vulcan it likely would have been the equivalent of a huff.

“I am… uncertain… I was not lying when I said I have no engaged in coitus, or that Vulcans do not engage in intimacy lightly. What I want, and what you want, may differ greatly.”

“Spock, I just want you. All of you. In whatever way I can have you.”

The thrill that trickles up Spock’s spine makes him shiver. He averts his gaze three centimeters to the left, so that’s he looking at Kirk’s rounded ear instead of his eyes.

“I must insist that we go slowly.”

Jim’s expression is torn between elation and confusion.

“Okay. Can I ask why? I mean… all the things we already did together…”

Embarrassment burns through his face and Spock is certain his cheeks and the tips of his ears have gone a mossy green.

“We were separate – showing, not… doing. I was not actively anticipating the potential for touch so soon.”

“Okay,” Jim repeats, a smile sliding into place. “We’ll go as slow as you want. You set the pace.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How long does it take to sexually frustrate a half-Vulcan?

Going slow would have been easier without the temptation of pictures and his eidetic memory, Spock thinks dryly as he accesses the last image Jim had sent him, the one of him with two of his own fingers shoved deep in his ass. He hisses in a sharp breath once the image loads, abruptly flooded with arousal. He can’t deny that he wants. He’s anxious, though. The amount of touching that goes along with sex is as discomforting as it is exciting. Even were it not for his Vulcan genetics, Spock is not a particularly tactile creature.

He messages Jim despite his better judgment.

[LCDRSpock] Are you available for a game of chess later?

[tomcat] absolutely

[tomcat] strip chess? 9:

[tomcat] kidding. 2100 work for you?

[LCDRSpock] That is satisfactory.

He’s not expecting any further messages, so when another comes he’s mildly surprised.

[tomcat] can we kiss?

Spock flushes at the thought. It’s been roughly a week since Jim agreed to let him set the pace of their relationship. They’ve sat side by side, Jim has placed his hand on Spock’s arm, the backs of their hands have brushed, but kissing isn’t something they’ve done yet.

[LCDRSpock] Perhaps.

2100 comes simultaneously too slowly and too quickly. Spock feels like he’s waited entirely too long for Jim’s arrival while also feeling like he isn’t the least bit prepared. It’s an uncomfortable state to exist in, and he thinks, irrationally, that he might self-combust when his door finally chimes.

“Come,” he says, voice steadier than he expected.

Jim walks in, smiling like he always does. They set up the tri-dimensional chess board together and start to play. The conversation is easy, comfortable, and Spock wonders why he was so agitated. He abruptly remembers when Jim’s fingers brush his own over a piece. The touch is too firm to be accidental. Spock freezes, staring at Jim over the board. Jim is staring right back, eyes impossibly blue, lips quirked into a smirk Spock’s fairly certain is meant to be a challenge.

Not allowing himself to over think, Spock slowly stands up and steps around the board. He takes Jim’s chin in one of his hands and gently tilts his head up as he leans down to press their mouths together. The kiss is slow, sweet. Of course, it doesn’t stay that way very long; Jim opens his mouth under Spock’s and slips his tongue out, making heat jolt down Spock’s spine. Spock can’t help but open his mouth in response, allowing Jim to push his tongue inside and sweep over his hard palate. Somehow he ends up straddling Jim’s lap, legs on either side of his hips. It’s an awkward position, if only because of the chess board being so close, and Spock tries to draw back to say as much. Jim doesn’t let him, teeth catching his bottom lip in a grazing nip.

“I knew you’d taste this good,” Jim breathes into his mouth.

Spock can’t think of an appropriate response, isn’t sure one even exists, so he continues to kiss Jim instead, enjoying the way their lips press together and their tongues slide against each other. When Jim decides to retire to his own quarters a few hours later, Spock wants to drag him back and tell him to ravish him. His Vulcan sensibilities prohibit such a thing, however, and so he simply retires as well, although not without first stroking himself to orgasm with the vivid sensory memory of Jim’s tongue in his mouth.


	8. Chapter 8

In the morning, Spock comes out of meditation to find a series of messages.

[tomcat] wanted to stay so bad last night

[tomcat] I had to jerk off before I went to bed

[tomcat] came twice just thinking about you

[tomcat] if I’m making you uncomfortable

[tomcat] I’ll stop

[tomcat] but god I want to fuck you

[tomcat] also, good morning beautiful <3

Spock stares at the last message for five minutes, attempting to discern the meaning of the symbols at the end, before he gives up and messages Jim back.

[LCDRSpock] You do not make me uncomfortable. Good morning to you as well, Jim. What is <3?

He gets a reply just as he’s leaving his quarters for his shift.

[tomcat] <3 is a sideways heart

[tomcat] please tell me you tilted your head to see it

Spock decides not to respond to that, despite the fact that he did tilt his head.

When he gets to the bridge, Jim is already there, sprawled in his chair like it’s a throne. Spock gives him a carefully neutral nod and then makes his way to his station. The shift passes quietly. Even so, Spock is strangely hyperaware of Jim, of every tiny shift and movement he makes. By the end of the day, he feels raw with the awareness. In the turbolift, Jim’s scent seems overwhelming, every inhale dragging more of it into his lungs where it embeds itself in his very atoms.

“Care for another game of chess, Mister Spock?”

Spock finds his attention fixated on Jim’s mouth, so much so he missed what was said and has to clear his throat.

“Pardon?”

“I asked if you were up for another game of chess.”

“I am amenable, yes.”

They’ve barely stepped inside Jim’s quarters when Spock grabs him by an arm and spins him, pushing him up against the door just as it closes. Jim grunts at the manhandling and opens his mouth, presumably to protest, but Spock surges forward, pitching into his space and kissing him. Whatever he’d been about to say dissolves into a sort of breathless keening sound that Spock swallows up. Their hands are everywhere; tugging and pushing at the giving fabric of their uniforms, until skin is bared and Spock hisses out a breath at the feel of Jim’s fingers skimming up his abdomen. He suddenly feels hot all over, over-sensitized and yet aching for more.

“Jim.”

His voice is a growl. Jim’s pupils are blown wide, and they only seem to get wider at the sound of his name in such a primal tone. He’s beautiful. Spock feels a surge of something foreign and primal inside him.

“I want you to suck me.”

Jim licks his lips, nodding. He has to give Spock’s shoulders a gentle push to get him to step back, and then he’s sliding down to his knees in front of him. He makes quick work of Spock’s trousers, reaching in and pulling his regulation briefs down enough for his cock to spring free, already hard and leaking. Jim doesn’t even hesitate, just takes Spock into his mouth. It’s hotter than anything Spock could have anticipated or imagined and he has to reach out to place his palms flat against the door to brace himself. Jim sucks at the double-ridged head, tongue flicking over the slit, and Spock tries to keep still but his hips twitch and jerk of their own accord, uncontrollable reflexes to the pleasurable stimuli Jim is providing. When Jim takes him deeper into his mouth, he moves one hand from the door and slides his fingers into the human’s hair. Jim starts up a slow, almost careful rhythm of bobbing, his cheeks hollowed out. Spock can’t look away even though the sight of his Captain’s lips wrapped around his cock is bringing him dangerously close to the edge far too quickly.

“Jim,” he groans out, both a plea and a warning. Jim seems to realize because he sucks harder, a hand curling at the base of his cock to cover what he can’t get with his mouth. Spock climaxes mere moments later on a choked sound. Jim swallows twice then has to pull away, come streaking down his chin. Spock is transfixed as he gathers it with his fingers and licks them clean. When he finishes, he hauls the human back up and kisses him again, heedless of the taste of his own release on Jim’s tongue, though he does distantly note he wasn’t mistaken about his semen possessing a saccharine flavor.

They kiss for several long minutes before Jim starts to walk him backwards until he hits the bed and is forced to sit. Then Jim pushes him down and crawls on top of him. Spock can feel his erection pressing insistently against his hip. Jim’s breath is hot, right against his ear.

“How long is the Vulcan refractory period?”

“As arousal is the result of a specific set of chemicals being released by the autonomic nervous system, which is not wholly involuntary in Vulcans—”

Jim interrupts him with a sharp bite at his pulse point.

“Fuck, Spock, it’s so hot when you get all scientific like that.”

“—refractory periods are only a matter of will,” Spock manages to finish.

“Wait, are you saying you can essentially _make_ yourself hard again? Just like that?”

Subtly lifting one eyebrow, Spock rolls his hips up, grinding his already half-hard cock into Jim’s lower abdomen. Jim groans.

“Oh yes. Okay. I wanna ride you so bad.”

A fresh wave of heat surges through Spock and he pulls Jim down to kiss his consent. Jim seems to shimmy out of his regulation trousers in a matter of seconds, likely some kind of record, kicking them to the floor and straddling Spock’s hips.

“Prep me?”

Spock swallows thickly. He knows what Jim is asking him to do; his knowledge of sex is limited only by experience, or rather, the lack thereof. He runs two fingers over Jim’s lips, and when Jim parts for him, he slides them inside. Jim immediately starts sucking on them, laving them with his tongue. Spock shudders hard when he pointedly grazes his teeth over the sensitive pads as he draws back. He forcibly refocuses his mind to cataloging the broken rhythm of Jim’s breathing as he reaches around the blond, a single wet finger slipping between his ass cheeks until he finds the tiny pucker of muscle. He teases, circling Jim’s entrance with the barest amount of pressure. It isn’t until Jim whines in his throat that Spock actually pushes inside.

Things seem to escalate out of Spock’s attempt at control from that point. One finger becomes two, scissoring and stretching, opening Jim up and making him moan. Spock dares to push in a third when he thinks Jim is sufficiently ready and makes the human arch on a gasp. He starts rocking back onto Spock’s fingers, keening for more. Spock obliges, withdrawing his fingers and lining himself up. Jim stuns him by abruptly sinking onto him before Spock can move, impaling himself with a guttural cry. He’s hot and tight, a velvet vise.

“Fuck, Spock.”

Spock silently seconds that sentiment. Jim starts to move, riding him slow, lifting off and dropping back down a few inches at a time. It isn’t long before Spock is thrusting up to meet him, driving in deeper. With a growl he doesn’t recognize, he flips Jim, positioning his legs around his waist. Jim automatically locks them in place at the small of his back. Biting at Jim’s Adam’s apple, Spock fucks him in earnest, striking his prostate with every hard thrust. Jim writhes and arches, a litany of incoherent praise tumbling from his mouth when it isn’t occupied by Spock’s tongue. As Spock grows closer to climax, his ridges expand and Jim gasps as they stretch him further open. He comes on a sharp cry, body convulsing, the hot stream of his release spilling between them. Spock is quick to follow, emptying into Jim with a hoarse cry of his own. He collapses. Thankfully, Spock still has enough presence of mind to roll onto his side so as not crush Jim. They simply lie there for a while, heavy breaths mingling as they bask in the shared afterglow. Jim is, of course, the first to break the silence.

“Wow.”

“Indeed.”

Jim laughs breathlessly and kisses the tip of Spock’ nose. He’s radiating sated affection.

“So what happened to taking things slow?”

“You proved to be a greater temptation than I had anticipated.”

Jim’s grin is brilliant and smug and Spock kisses him before he can say anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THEY LIVED ~~SMUTTILY~~ HAPPILY EVER AFTER. omg, I actually finished something that had more than one chapter.


End file.
